


बेवकूफ

by noellieisferal



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, M/M, Minor Violence, NSFW, Non-Consensual Violence, ngl tho, this bitch crazy af
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellieisferal/pseuds/noellieisferal
Summary: "No puedes dormir, ¿recuerdas?"Night Raven finalmente acepta a Millennial Tree en sus brazos de la manera más cercana posible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No digas que no te advertí. Este trabajo incluye: Tortura, canibalismo, violencia no muy descrita, necrofilia, etc. Por favor si no tomaste mi advertencia en serio y eres sensible a estos temas, estás de acuerdo con estos contenidos y muchos más, no seas marica.
> 
> También es muy cortito.

‘‘Pequeños, brillantes, luces agujeros en tu cuerpo  
Deliciosos, perfectos, delicados  
La oscuridad crece por la ausencia de luz  
Frío, un enjambre de muerte se posicione en tu ser  
Y juntos los dos, seremos uno’’

Las manos de ese susodicho ángel caído, paseando por su cabello, manchando este con sangre.  
Estaba cayendo en la locura, su deseo, su anhelo de tener el cuerpo inerte de su amado moreno está cumplido, pero, ¿Por que no podía dejar de reirse? ¡Negaba todo tipo de falta emocional! O tal vez no lo negaba del todo…

Esos ojos avellana tenían mi ya muerta alma encantada en un principio, me acosaba todos los días, cada hora. Una sola mirada y helaba mi sangre.

Millennial Tree, de verdad me hiciste caer en tu juego de ‘‘ama o sufre’’, ¿No? Sin embargo sigues vivo, dentro de mí, muy dentro de mi… Tu sangre pide no irse, tu sangre pide que sigas vivo, tu sangre pide que seas mío, y eso hice antes de que tu respiración fuera cortada y terminada por mi deseo egoísta.  
Te tome como nadie, te hice llorar, oh ese hermoso grito pidiendo ayuda a Fire Spirit, Moonlight, Sea Fairy…

¿No te das cuenta que todo se acabo?  
¿No te das cuenta que ni tus piernas están ahí para ayudarte a escapar de mis garras?  
Me veias devorarlas con diversión una vez fueron arrancadas, la sangre que llenaba de terror tu mirada mientras te tomaba como nadie lo habia hecho jamas.  
Quería comentar tu sabor pero inútilmente terminaste durmiendo en un sueño eterno.

— Tonto, tú no puedes dormir, ¿Recuerdas?

Pero no estás muerto, sé que no lo estás, juegas con mi mente, me dejaste caer en la oscuridad. No te creo nada. Ahora vives dentro de mi, cada pedazo tuyo vive dentro de mí, tus ojos fueron mi platillo favorito. Esos globos reventados al contacto de mis colmillos, beber tu sangre fue lo mejor que he vivido en milenios.  
Nada quedó más que tus ropas ensangrentadas.

Ahora amor mío, estaremos juntos toda una eternidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Todavía me amas?"

‘‘ Detrás de esa puerta hay otro mundo  
Un mundo lleno de sueños…  
Un mundo donde todas las fantasías de todos se cumplen.  
Donde todas tus enfermizas fantasías se cumplen.  
Un mundo toda la lujuria desea incluirme. ’’

El pobre agonizaba en el suelo, rogando a ese cuervo nocturno que se detuviera, esa daga maldita lo mantuvo inmovilizado por un buen rato. Su forma tan confiada de ser le dijo que no tenía nada de temer, retuvo a Night Raven pero fue capaz de quitar a Millennial Tree de encima.

En el fondo me lo merecía.  
Creo que en verdad lo hacia sin darme cuenta.

‘‘ ¿¡SOY SOLO UN MONTÓN DE VIENTO PARA TI, NO ES CIERTO ZORRA!? ‘’

Fue la primera.  
Y última vez  
Que me llamaba así.

Principalmente tenía miedo de terminar de esta manera, pero Wind… Wind Archer, mi querido guardián… Todo esto fue un mal sueño. Al momento de cerrar mis ojos, se abrieron nuevamente para mostrarte a ti, mi otra mitad, sonriendo, en el cielo más claro de verano, la brisa chocando contra nosotros.

— Mi amor, eres un dormilón. — Me sonreíste con ternura, yo gustosamente te devolví esa hermosa sonrisa, todo parecía irreal de repente. Era extrañamente encantador en un sentido.

‘‘ ¿Nada fue real…? ’’  
‘‘ Claro que no, estás alucinando querido, ¡Heh! ’’

Te abrace, con fuerza, recostando mi cabeza en tu hombro. Soltando lágrimas de alegría, no sabes lo aliviado que estaba con esa noticia. En el fondo sospechaba pero… este es un sueño que no quiero volver a revivir, una vida contigo es todo lo que quiero.  
Voy a estar a tu lado para siempre, agradezco eternamente tu preocupación.

Nunca nadie nos va a separar otra vez.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

— La droga funciono. — Murmuraba Night Raven, mirando el cadáver con mal olor de su amado Millennial Tree, digamos que el último tuvo su viaje a alucinaciones antes de dormir para siempre, el cuervo se había terminado de correr en su cavidad, saliendo de una patada en su muslo. Apenas dio el respiro que le daría la bienvenida a la otra vida, Night Raven le decapitó desde el cuello para devorar su lengua en su totalidad.

Ahora una vida por toda la eternidad junto su guardián es posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHORA SÍ, terminamos gente. Jaja sorry por poner ambos shots juntos pero ambos son una historia junta so sorry not sorry. :P

**Author's Note:**

> El nombre es- tema del traductor. Lol.


End file.
